Maple Beer
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: ONESHOT In which Canada learns why Prussia should never be allowed to combine food ideas. Rated T for Teen. Implied PruCan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Zephyr here! I've been on a roll lately, haven't I? Holy crap, I'm writing a lot. So while this is the first PruCan I'm posting, it's not the first that I've written. My next PruCan is the first and it's far more serious than this one is. I got this idea from the apparently popular name for PruCan, which is Maple Beer. I've personally never heard it called such, but I thought it would be a good idea for a fanfiction. Let the deadly tale begin!  
**

Matthew was standing in front of the stove grilling sausages for breakfast while he waited for Gilbert to wake up. He had long since learned that the Prussian could sleep in until all hours of the day; Gilbert's brother had told him as much when Matthew first started going out with him. So Matthew hadn't been too surprised when Gilbert slept in until three in the afternoon the first night that Matthew spent the night. Since Matthew and Gilbert started living together, Matthew no longer had to worry about Ludwig being annoyed by his brother's habitual laziness in the form of sleeping in.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Matthew turned around to find his boyfriend stumbling into the kitchen. His eyes showed how tired he was, his hair was completely disheveled and Matthew was certain that he heard every joint in Gilbert's body crack when the Prussian walked into the room.

"Morning, babe." Matthew said as he turned back to the sausages.

"I don't remember the last time I woke up before noon." Gilbert yawned as he grabbed his iPod and walked over to the speakers by the toaster oven. "What do you feel like this morning?"

"Whatever will wake you up." Matthew said.

"E. Nomine it is." Gilbert said as he set the song to _Vater Unser_. "Gotta love Gregorian Chant first thing in the morning."

"It's better than Oomph." Matthew said as he stabbed the sausages with a fork.

"You told me you liked them!" Gilbert was clearly feeling a little more awake in order to be protesting with the Canadian.

"They're tolerable." Matthew said. "I really like _Auf Kurs _and _Biz zum Schluss_."

"At least you can put up with me listening to them." Gilbert said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to the table and saw that his pet bird was hopping around on one of the chairs. He picked up Gilbird and said, "What are you doing out, Gilbird?"

"He was squawking up a storm this morning, so I let him out to run around." Matthew explained.

"Wasn't that awesome of Matt?" Gilbert asked Gilbird, as if he was expecting the bird to answer.

"Gil, he's not going to answer." Matthew said as he piled the sausages on a plate and brought them over to the table.  
"Oh, I know." Gilbert walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer.

"Beer this early in the morning?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were an alcoholic."

"I like a beer with breakfast sometimes." Gilbert said. "And I haven't done this in a while."

"Are you planning on getting dressed this morning?" Matthew's eyes moved down to the Prussian's bare chest.

"At some point, yeah." Gilbert popped the tab on the beer. "Are you saying that you don't like looking at this awesome body, Mattie?"

"I'm not saying that at all." Matthew shook his head as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and brought it over to the kitchen table. "Now please keep Gilbird from drinking my juice this time."

Gilbert looked down at his pet and said, "You heard him. No drinking the orange juice."

Gilbird stared blinkingly at his owner for a few seconds before hopping over to Gilbert and hopping on his hand and travelling up his arm to his shoulder.

"I guess he's leaving it alone, Matt." Gilbert said with a smile.

"That's a relief." Matthew said as he started grilling some ham on the stove. "You can start eating the sausages, you know."

"I want to try some of your ham this morning." Gilbert said before he took a drink of beer. He paused with the can still raised to his lips as if he was thinking about something. When he lowered the can, Gilbert said, "Matt, I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"You should make maple-flavoured beer." Gilbert grinned.

"Maple-flavoured beer." Matthew's eyes met Gilbert's. "You've lost your mind, love."

"You like maple syrup!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Wouldn't it taste good?"

"Gil, you'd be the only one who would like it." Matthew said. "Besides, Kumojiro already tried to make it once and he was sick for a week."

"I bet Gilbird could take it." Gilbert nodded. "Because he's awesome like that."  
"Or because he has a stomach of steel from your cooking." Matthew transferred the slice of ham from the stove to his plate and brought it over to the table. "Face it, Gil. You're food ideas are a little strange."

"I guess they are." Gilbert sighed. "But I'm determined to make it!"

"Have fun with that." Matthew said. "Just don't come crying to me when you get sick."

**I'm like Prussia. I need to have loud music when I wake up and it's normally Oomph. So I know there wasn't a whole lot to this one, but I hope it was enjoyable just the same. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
